The Kid He Swears A Bit
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: It's Daichi's first day at school and Hilary's first day teaching. How will the brunette handle it when Daichi starts turning the school into hell on earth? Will she put the brat in his place or will he completely take over? -- AU. Rated just in case.


**A/N:** This is extremely short and extremely unoriginal. The story idea comes from the song "The Kid He Swears A Bit" and it is in no way shape or form mine. Still however, I think this will be greatly amusing for most people who like Beyblade and have a sense of humor. :P In any case, really hope you like it! Please R&R!

**Warnings:** AU. EXTREME vulgar language, mature themes. Some of it may be offensive if you don't like excessive vulgarity :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, any of the characters, the song (officially owned by the one and only Kevin Bloody Wilson) of the lyrics to said song mentioned here in.

**PS:** In this story you will have to assume that Hilary married a guy (or girl) who's surname is 'Brown'. :P

* * *

It was the first time he'd ever had shoes on, his very first day at school. And there was a sweet young teacher, straight from college, her first day there too.

Hilary Brown smiled sweetly as she watched a young redheaded little boy and his mother approach her from across the school yard. She was standing at the bottom of the steps leading into the school and her hands were folded neatly in front of her as she stood straight and confident. The look on the mothers face barely phased the new teacher but the brunette did feel for the mother, who looked about ready to pull her hair out.

Finally the worn-out redheaded mother and her displeased son reached her and the brunette smiled.

"Hello." Hilary said sweetly. "My name is Mrs. Brown. I'll be Daichi's teacher this year."

The young and stressed out mother gave a heavy sigh before forcing a smile towards Hilary. The mom and Hilary chatted about living out there in the scrub, how Daichi'd grown up with the shearers and how he'd done it pretty rough. But he could cull and crutch and dip and dag though he was only six.

A weary and slightly embarrassed look took hold of Daichi's mother's face as she looked down at her son beside her.

"But I think it's best to warn you," she said, "He swears a little bit."

Hilary smiled as she looked down at Daichi before crouching down so she could look into his face.

"I'll keep my eyes on him", Hilary promised, "He can be my helping hand. And I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, now won't we, little man?"

He didn't even raise his eyes, he just bit his bottom lip and shuffled sand with his new shoes and said;

"I don't give a shit".

Completely unfazed, Hilary tipped her head slightly to one side as she starred into the small boy's face.

"Now, now." She said "If you don't swear I'll let you ring the bell."

Daichi made a face as he finally looked up. It was at this point that his mother decided to make herself scarce. Hilary didn't even bother to look up as the stressed mother took off running and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"You're supposed to be the fuckin' gun, go ring the cunt yourself."

Hilary's face was expressionless as Daichi continued on his rant, not a single word getting a rise out of her as the little brat before her spat words that would choke a dragon.

"But tell me what time's fuckin smoko? What time do we knock off? And I'm busting for a fuckin shit so where's the thunderbox? And do we get our daily rollie weed and six cold cans of piss? And can any bastard tell me, whose fuckin' show is this?"

Still unaffected by the little boy's potty mouth, Hilary took a steady breath and smiled at him again.

"We'd better start again." She said calmly and sweetly. "You must learn not to swear like that because it's against the rules."

Daichi spat to the side and looked back at her with a mean look.

"Well, stick your rules, and stick your shoes and stick this fuckin' school."

Hilary grit her teeth, her smile a little more forced now as she spoke again, determined to remain calm, cool, and collected. Standing up she turned and looked over her shoulder as she spoke to Daichi.

"Come sit on the steps with me. We can get to know each other a little better and then you can help me call the rest of the children up."

Daichi snorted and wrinkled his nose at her comment.

"You don't need me to help ya, what you need's a fuckin' mutt."

Once again, Hilary ignored the brat and let his comment just bounce off her. Ignoring him for the time being, she stepped up onto the second step, turned around again and cupped her hands over her mouth to call the rest of the children in around her. Once they'd all formed a little group at the bottom of the stairs, she smiled sweetly as she looked around at them all.

"Now listen carefully boys and girls, and please don't make a sound-"

"You tell 'em lady, come you bastards, gather around. And find out what time's fuckin smoko? What time do we knock off? And if you're busting for a fuckin shit where to find the thunderbox? And do we get our daily rollie weed and six cold cans of piss? And can any bastard tell me, whose fuckin' show is this?"

A vein throbbed in Hilary's head as the small group of children all gasped, laughed and snickered at the new brat's words. Still forcing herself to remain calm however, she held her smile in place and turned around, gesturing for the children to follow her inside.

"Inside children." She said kindly.

With more snickers and laughs the little ones moved forward to follow the young woman inside the school.

* * *

By the time recess had arrived, the entire school was in an uproar. After dealing with Daichi for mere minutes, two elder teachers had heart-attacks. Four other newer teachers and two middle-aged teachers resigned, unable to deal with the rowdy redhead. The facility was like a war-zone and those who weren't afraid of the brat were all locked away for fear of murdering the little punk -- or getting arrested for abuse at the very least.

Still, through all the chaos and destruction, Hilary continued to keep her cool. She sidestepped an unidentifiable object in the corridor and casually dodged a vulgar projectile as she made her way to the staff room. Once there she gave the door a brisk knock before stepping calmly inside once it was opened. The brunette turned to the principal as he bolted several locks that hadn't occupied the door earlier that morning.

"Just hide here in the staffroom until things settle down." Said the pathetic, balding little man. "It's really quite a lovely school, you'll get to like it here Mrs. Brown."

However, little did any of the occupants of the room know; pandemonium was unfolding outside as Daichi corrupted the minds of the rest of the small elementary school's student body. His current proposition was a union, having learned well from the shearers and remembered what they taught him.

"Don't put up with this shit!" The redhead yelled over the many heads before him as he stood high on a picnic table. "Follow me and I'll take care of ya! Do what I tell ya and you'll be fine! All ya gotta do is come one day and take three off! Hell, if it rains, don't come at all!"

Daichi grinned huge as the rest of the children began cheering. Lifting his fist in the air, he started pumping it up and down, greatly pleased as they began to mimic him. The redhead jumped down from the picnic table and a malicious look took a hold of his face before the began to lead the mob towards the school.

* * *

Hilary's eyes were closed as she listened to the panicked and distressed ramblings of the supposed-to-be more experienced teachers. She looked rather odd as she stood calm and relaxed in the middle of the staff room floor while the rest of the faculty proceeded to run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Just when it seemed like things couldn't get any worse, the school secretary shreiked loudly as her hand pointed shakily towards the window. Immediately the entire staff rushed towards the window and crowded around it in a crouch as they starred horror-struck at the mob gathered on the grass outside the window, chanting up at them.

"Oi, what time's fuckin smoko? What time do we knock off? And we're busting for a fuckin' shit so where's the thunderbox? And do we get our daily rollie weed and six cold cans of piss? And can any bastard tell us, whose fuckin' show is this?"

Hilary calmly walked over to the window and peered over the many heads crowded all around it. She calmly watched and listened to the mob chanting their demands over and over again for quite some time until finally she turned to the principle when his voice was heard over the chanting.

"Stick with me staff!" He yelled, a pathetic attempt at bravery.

Hilary watched as the teachers all up and bolted for their cars. After another brief glance out the window, the young brunette turned on her heel and briskly, yet purposefully left the staff room.

Once outside, after clumsily making their way through the chaos of the war-zone which had once been the school yard, the teachers finally made it to their cars. The principle paused in starting his vehicle as Hilary approached his car. Hastily rolling down his window he blinked at her as she stood casually beside his little Oldsmobile.

"Flee for your life, Mrs. Brown!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. "Save yourself! I'll make sure you get a good reference in your next job!!"

Hilary gave the small man a sweet smile as she neatly folded her hands before her as she had earlier that morning.

"I know I'm only new here." Hilary said evenly. "But I spent my life around shearing sheds, I'll see what I can do. Because my cousins are all shearers and I was once their roust-about. So I'll go back there if you like, and try and sort the problem out."

The principle and select few left all paused in the starting of their cars to gawk at the young, brave teacher now walking briskly back into the school yard.

Hilary ducked and weaved and sidestepped, as she walked across the yard. She walked straight up to the little brat, whom was scarcely aware she was even handy, as he sat cockily on the grass surrounded by a large group while he drank rum and played cards. Finally the young brunette reached the redhead, and when she decked him with a four by two, the whole school stopped and gawked. No longer with a calm and cool expression, the brunette grabbed a handful of Daichi's hair and yanked him up to her eye level, his feet furiously dancing below him as he screamed and tried to pry himself free. But he was out of luck as Hilary stuck her face into his and growled at him.

"Listen here you little cunt, we need to fucking talk! 'Cos there ain't no fucking smoko, I'll say when we knock off! I'll tell you when to fucking shit too, 'cos I'm the fucking boss!! You can forget your fuckin' rollie weed, you'll get fuck all here for free. And if you want to know who runs the show..."

Hilary dropped the brat on the ground and gave his behind a good, hard whack with the board in her hand.

"Fucking ME!"


End file.
